edfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am Curious Ed
"I Am Curious Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Sarah and Jimmy try to find out where babies come from. Plot Jimmy and Sarah are pleased to find that there are some new baby fish in their goldfish bowl although their arrival poses a bit of a teaser because neither of them can explain how the babies came to be there. It's the question every kid asks eventually, just where do babies come from? Getting a straightforward and honest answer however, proves harder than Jimmy and Sarah had hoped because the question itself seems to provoke either giggle fits or scorn in most of the other kids. Those that do offer an explanation are of little help too because it's so straightforward it can't be true - 'they grow on trees like apples' says Kevin, or else - as in Eddy's case - so darn freaky you just have to hope it's not true! It's beginning to look as if the little kids question is not going to be answered but thankfully Double D - or rather Buzzy Double Bee - comes to their rescue with his hive full of answers, workers, and larval sacs! Double Bee doesn't get it all his own way though because his educational party is soon crashed - quite literally - by Ed the stork who's determined to prove that he knows the real truth about where babies come from. Ed may be a birdbrain but as Eddy soon finds out the answer he delivers is pretty uplifting! Ed then proves to Edd that babies come by storks by grasping Eddy with his teeth, flies to a house and drops him down the chimney. Quotes *''attempts to tell Sarah and Jimmy how babies (birds) are born. Jonny then feeds Jimmy a worm'' Jimmy: "I swallowed a wiggly!" Sarah: Jonny "JONNY, YOU IDIOT!!" nest falls into Rolf's back garden Sarah: "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE PULP!!" fights Jonny, then Rolf comes out Rolf: "Stop! Have you gone crazy?!" comes over to break up the fight "What's the meaning of this que-cera-cera?" Sarah at Jonny: "Fathead made Jimmy eat a worm! ---- *'Eddy': "BANZAI!" Trivia *Ed can fly if he flaps his arms quickly. *We learn that Eddy's Older Brother told Eddy where babies come from. *This is the second time the Eds hardly appeared in an episode. The first time was in the episode "See No Ed". *We learn that Jimmy has pet fish named Fish and Chips (And their unnamed babies). *We learn that Edd can knit. *Edd's and Jonny's explanations were the only ones that were accurate (just not for human babies). *Ed's explanation is one commonly used by parents who aren't ready to tell their children where babies really come from. *Ed also slightly disturbs us when his head comes off! But oddly enough, there's no blood or gore within sight! *Explanations of where babies come from: :*'Nazz': laughed inappropriately :*'Kevin': Trees, like apples :*'Jonny': Bird eggs and that they eat worms :*'Rolf': Did not tell where them come from because he said Sarah and Jimmy were too young to know :*'Ed': Said they are delivered by storks (Which he does a perfect example with Eddy) :*'Eddy': They grow from belly button lint if you don't clean it out :*'Edd': He proceeds to show them a slide show of how bees have babies (which later could've gone on to mammals but wasn't shown) Video sWQpoCmhTJ8 L7Az_Qkokuw Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with scams